Meeting Gods and Monsters
by cornholio4
Summary: What happens if the main trio of the DCAU interacted with their counterparts from Justice League: Gods and Monsters? A threeshot series.
1. Supermen

**I am extremely shocked that no one has used this idea before. This is a three shot of the Justice League from Justice League: Gods and Monsters interacting with their DCAU counterparts. Some spoilers for the movie, shorts and the prequel comics.**

Clark Kent secretly known as Superman the leader of the Justice League, didn't know what to make of this predicament. Due to an incident featuring alien technology they had found and located a parallel world. Unlike the one the Justice Lords had come from. He couldn't help but be reminded of them as well.

He was shocked at how similar and different this new Earth was from his, there was a Justice League that consisted of a Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman as well but they seemed to have no problem with killing enemies. Trying to straighten this out and decide if they are actually threats they contacted this alternate Justice League and arranged for them to have a talk with their counterparts.

Each of them in a different meeting room in their Watchtower.

Clark was now facing the other Superman, a man with a goatee and jacket that seemed to screamed arrogance. Hernan as he was named as lounging on a seat looking at a news report made by Lois Lane.

"So that's your Lois Lane? I wonder if she got laser eye surgery at some point to wear contacts as mine has glasses, plus she would never be my biggest cheerleader..." Commented Hernan having his arms behind his hand.

Clark coughed to get his attention, "I worry about your Justice League and your methods, just like the Justice Lords that we told you about. We are giving you the benefit of the doubt as so far you haven't tried at becoming tyrants." Clark told him calmly and softly as Hernan gave him a grin.

"Can't say that the idea of taking over our world to make it a better place has not come to my mind or it doesn't have appeal to me." Hernan replied smirking even further at the glare Clark was giving him.

"You seem like an arrogant man Hernan, feeling the powers we have gives you the right to decide to do what you want against people you disagree with. Don't know if you ever felt remorse for how you ended your enemies." Clark told him sternly trying to stay as calm.

"Juan Fuentes deserved every beating I came gave him when I came to his mansion, if you knew what he did you would say the same thing. Only wish I could enter Hell so I could beat him again." Hernan commented as Clark just sighed. "Look I can see you're the ideal boy scout but if you knew how terrible it is on my Earth, you would see how hard it is to be a boy scout on that Earth." Hernan told him as Clark was losing his patience.

"You could be a symbol with your powers, my parents taught me how to be a good person but I wondered if yours did too..." Clark told him and something seemed to snap in Hernan's mind. At super speed he was glaring harshly at Clark.

"My parents were good people, as good as they could be with how we had to grow up! They stood by me even after what happened to my sister. My Padre had every right to disown me after I walked out on the family but didn't..." Hernan told him only to start looking depressed.

Clark was taken aback and went to comfort him, "So you lost your sister Hernan?" Clark asked as Hernan shook his head.

"No, when we were kids I was irresponsible with my powers and one day it got her hurt... she could not longer walk again, she had every right to blame me but didn't... that only made it worst..." Hernan muttered as Clark gave him a smile and a hand on his shoulder.

"Family sticks together Hernan, sorry for the bad memories I had brought up." Clark told him and Hernan sighed.

"thanks for the hospitality Kent..." Hernan muttered and then gave him a look. "For the record I don't always take joy in killing, I wish there was another way to take care of this powerful alien child that was a government experiment. I made it as painless as possible but I do wish that I didn't have to..." Hernan told him and Clark gave him a smile.

"Looks like you do have a heart Hernan; there is hope for you yet." Clark told him making Hernan angry.

"Watch it Kent, don't think that just because we had this talk that I will start going softer or start taking your stupid moral high ground methods." Hernan exclaimed as Clark was exiting through the door.

"Baby steps Hernan, baby steps." Clark replied as he took his leave. Hernan then got the remote to the TV and changed it.

"Let's see what football games this Earth has, maybe later I can check out more news and see if on this earth that rich brat Bruce Wayne is a senator or something." Hernan muttered.


	2. Batmen

In another area of the Watchtower, Bruce Wayne the Batman of this Earth was speaking to the Batman of the other Earth, Kirk Langstrom. Bruce spoke up saying "I have to admit, I wanted to be prepared if I had to face another version of myself again. However you're not me, the Kirk Langstrom of this earth did a similar test to himself. Only he became a full on Man Bat." Bruce explained to Kirk who shrugged.

"On my own Earth, the Bruce Wayne is just a playboy brat. I actually don't see much difference if your just a guy in a suit using your money to build toys to fight crime." Kirk replied and Bruce did not even bat an eye. They stared at eachother before Bruce decided to break the silence.

"I don't approve of the methods that your Justice League uses; I bet the Joker didn't last for a second appearance on your Earth." Bruce asked and Kirk shook his head not even hearing of anyone called the Joker. "Well what about his assistant Dr Harleen Quinzel or Harley Quinn?" Bruce asked and Kirk managed to reply at this.

"Harley Quinn? Yeah, a murderous monster and she thought I would have taken her to jail. What a real joke, tasted delicious thought." Kirk told Bruce calmly to which Bruce was getting angry.

"You call what you are doing justice? You don't deserve to call yourselves a Justice League." Bruce told Kirk to which he laughed humourlessly.

"First of all, I have to do what I do to survive: I need to feed to stay alive and I limit myself to criminals so no innocents suffer. Second of all: I always hated the name 'Justice League'. It was a label that one of the President's PR goons gave our trio. Could never take it seriously." Kirk replied getting into Bruce's face a bit and they had a stare off.

"You ever considered taking over your Earth? I done the math in the polls and there is quite a percentage of the population on our Earth that would prefer to have us three in charge?" Kirk asked and Bruce was getting even angrier.

"If those at Cadmus knew about you three, they would feel giddy at everything they did and said about our kind being justified!" Bruce told him matter of factly to which Kirk was unconcerned.

"If only you had a symbol of hope and peace, Superman played that role here and it looks like yours didn't!" Bruce told him and Kirk was getting angry.

"Watch what you say about Hernan, he took me in when I was at my lowest point!" Kirk told him darkly before things were silent again. "This is getting us nowhere, we can talk again later." Kirk told him before leaving.

"One more thing; if you three do end up taking over your Earth. We will come over and we will stop you!" Bruce warned Kirk to which he shrugged in return.

Kirk left one last message:

"You will be welcome to try."

Bruce shook his head, he knew he would be in a dark place if he didn't have both of his Robin sidekicks to help keep him grounded and see the good in the world' It looks like Kirk desperately needed to get his own Robin.


End file.
